Semp
's evil counterpart.]] Semp is an unfunny dirtbag with no life and a toxic fanbase. Hoo iz dis idiutik kribabi? A huge brainless moron who lives with his adopted parents and has no life at all. He flunked in school a lot and got a lot of F's on his report cards. He is 15 years old and is failing in High School. Y he's so idiut ik # His rant on Greenlegocats123/CowCow wasn't well thought out, yet it still got a lot of praise. #*Half of his rant was him insulting CowCow by calling him "Gaylegocats", which can really offend gay people! #*The other half of the video was just a bunch of points milked from EpikRika. #*He also joked about a disease, saying that "CowCow" sounded like some sort of a disease, even though it sounded more tribal. #*He even avoided the fact that someone you're online dating can be a 40-something year old man. Even if it's a 0.1% or 0.01% chance, there's still a chance because 0.1% or 0.01% is still not fully 0%! #*He even said a petition to shut down MeepCity was made by CowCow, even though it was made by Volga99RBLX. # He's very hypocritial. #*For example, in his rant on CowCow, he stated that he hates trolling videos, yet he actually made a trolling video (which was about VuxVux) back in 2018! #*He calls EVERY '''CowCow fan immature, yet he calls CowCow "gaylegocats" whenever he gets the chance to. # The beginning of his DJMykal rant played the song "Alabama N*****", which not only is racist, but can also ''hurt his reputation in so many ways that nobody can count with their fingers!'' # As stated in the reasons above, he discriminated against CowCow fans (even if they are mature), gay people, and black people, which can get ''his channel demonitized and him hated for that!'' # His fanbase is really toxic. Even more so than CowCow's. They treat CowCow fans as inferior parts of society, and will even deny his flaws. Even the '''ABYSMAL ROBLOX GAMES WIKI ISN'T SAFE FROM HIS FANBASE! #*Even worse, a person's rant on him got dislike-bombed by his fanbase! # He came back to YouTube, and now he's using more racial slurs. # He made an archive channel to upload his videos from his deleted channels. # Recently he uploaded a video titled "HOW TO GET AN E-GIRL" where he goes onto Omegle and pretends to be a girl and talks to strangers to show their d***s, then he'll show his t**s and p****, which is similar to online dating. Redeeming Qualities # He was funny back when he had his old channel, iiGrandz. # Recently, he had just closed his Youtube account, his second Youtube account (which is humanityisbad), his Twitter and Instagram accounts, and his Discord server. Unfortunately, he came back. # Like CowCow, he has some mature fans that don't bash CowCow fans because they like CowCow. Most notable fans of his * MrMemely (HUGE TIME) * TheBowlOfBeshBarmak (mature) * TrendLover (HUGE TIME) * Roblox Minigunner Category:Characters Category:Atrocious characters Category:Idiutz Category:Social Justice Warriors